


linger

by writerlily



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerlily/pseuds/writerlily
Summary: There's only one person who lingers in his dreams.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a tiny drabble that i wanted to post (too many sethkate feels, y'all).

Everything is bright. 

Whites and yellows that make it hard for his eyes to adjust for a few moments, but then everything comes into a soft focus. 

There are thick trees and grass that tickles the palms of Seth's hands and a sky so blue that he almost can't look away from the beauty of it. He's dreaming-- he knows that he is. He never feels this relaxed when he's awake and the world isn't as pretty as it is when it's laid out in front of him like this. 

He's never in the same place in his dreams. Sometimes he's in a desert with sand that scratches and burns against his skin, or he's in an empty bar with floors sticky with blood. It's always changing-- except for one thing.

He stands from the field, his body leaving behind impressions in the soft grass and he takes a deep breath. The sweet air fills his lungs and the sun plants kisses all along his bare skin. 

His dreams have become his solace, because in his dreams she's still alive. 

A movement catches his eye and he scans the trees beyond him. He can make out the shape of a body moving behind the trunks of the tall trees. He knows who it is immediately.

There's only one person who lingers in his dreams. 

He sees strands of long auburn hair following closely behind a small silhouette of a girl's body, until a head is peeking out from behind a tree that looks tall enough to touch the sky. She's watching him and he stares back at her. Those eyes... they're curious and golden brown and alive. He's not thinking of her eyes when he left her, or her eyes when the queen of hell made a game out of all of them.

This is Kate. 

And in his dreams, she doesn't hate him. 

\--

She's almost the same girl in his dreams. Sarcastic and honest and kind. And what's even worse is that she looks like she did before... before everything. When she was just a girl in an RV with all the bravado and fear that mixes within teenagers so perfectly. But she's other things too that he can't ignore. 

She's quiet sometimes and there's a sadness that hangs above her like a cloud. Seth doesn't think it's fair-- she dealt with enough sadness when she was alive... she shouldn't have to deal with it now. 

Sometimes he wonders if any of it is real. The blush in her cheeks, her soft skin, her laugh... sometimes he's sure he's going crazy and that his guilt is playing tricks on him. But in a world of monsters and gods and every other scary thing under the moon, anything is possible, and Kate being here with him has to be real. 

He wants to believe that this is real, more than anything. 

That the universe is giving him this small gift of seeing her every time he closes his eyes, even though god knows he wouldn't deserve it. He's not a good man and the list of things he's done would prove that. But this thing... these dreams with Kate... He wants it to be real because anything else would never compare to it-- to her. 

When he's awake, he feels empty and dull. Like a zombie moving through the motions of dealing with Richard and their shady business. That would have been all he wanted, years ago. To be working next to his brother, making money. But his priorities have changed... his wants and needs don't align with what the world is giving him. 

His dreams have become the best parts of his day. He used to hate sleeping and dreaming of snakes and blood and fire. But now when he closes his eyes, it's not death and destruction that he sees. 

It's Kate. 

And in his dreams, she forgives him. 

\--

"I don't want to wake up." He says. 

She smiles. "Then don't."


End file.
